Anti-lock brake rotor sensors are often located in, or adjacent, the shaft housing brake flange. It can be appreciated that being located adjacent the brakes that heat can build up. The heat can adversely affect the sensor. In other designs, there is not enough room for the sensor in or adjacent the brake flange. Thus, for either reason an alternative location is preferred. The sensor can be moved inboard of the brake flange to resolve the space and heat issues, however, the inboard located sensor must be accommodated when the shaft is assembled.
Another problem encountered in some shaft designs, such as semi-float configurations, is that if an ABS rotor is to be installed in the wheel end it has to be pressed into the shaft housing prior to the bearing and seal installation. In a semi-float configuration, a solution also needs to allow for shaft end float, for the installation of a C-clip and for lubricant to flow freely within the shaft housing.
In some instances, such as the semi-float configuration mentioned above, or a full float version, the shaft is installed in the shaft housing in a “blind” fashion. That is, the installer cannot see the end of the shaft being connected to the differential spline. A solution is needed to accommodate the blind installation for both semi-float and full float configurations.
Further, for full float configurations a solution is needed where the shaft can be installed blindly but not interfere with the inboard located sensor. In addition, a solution is needed wherein the shaft and/or ABS system can be serviced without dislocating the brake rotor, that allows for the free rotation of the ABS rotor and allows lubricant to flow freely within the shaft housing. The solution should accommodate full float, semi-float and independent shaft systems. Further, the solution should be adaptable to locations other than shaft shafts, such as power take off shafts and the like.